eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
The Rescue of the Green Hoods
in . You must be level 32 or higher.| next = }} If you came here from the and have not yet done , go to the and catch up first. Steps # Find the mine lift at . # Return to Sashra Thaltalis. # Collect 5 scalps each from , and . You have 60 minutes to complete this step. #* are near the . #* are in the camp east of the docks with the Warpriests. Also there are some south of . #* are along the road to . I found some on the road in . # Return to Sashra Thaltalis. # Kill . Kill the 38^^^ wandering placeholder, , that randomly spawns in the wilderness near . Both the named and the placeholder spawn every six minutes and move very quickly. will despawn after a while. # Return to Sashra Thaltalis. # Go to , you can enter through the sewers or the front door. # Kill all the named in the courtyard, then go to the ramparts. # Find in the SW tower, and talk to him. He wants you to rescue 3 trapped Green Hood women. ## Kill all the named in the next level. Behind the curtain in the harem room is an elevator, right click on it to activate it. You can go up one floor, kill Warpaw and any nameds there, then go up another floor, kill the boxes and the trained falcon. If the door across the bridge still doesn't open for you, look towards the outer wall and see if you've killed the named mob there. If not, kill him (pullable from there, just jumpcast it) and the door should open. This is the Magus room with the first woman. Kill all the mobs, and hail her with a single click to get credit. The women being hailed is now a group update, it is no longer necessary to all try to time hailing her at once. ##Once you clear the magus room, the elevator in that room goes active, so use it to go down to the midkeep, then go down one flight of stairs. Hang a right into the Deathfist Jail. One of the women is behind bars, so kill the Jailer to open it up (this requires a key which is off a chest drop off the Jailer - the Jailer will need to be green for this to work. High level groups will need to mentor down to the 40s), and do the same process as with the first woman. The last one is just past where the jailer was, another named guarding her, so kill that off, then give her the quest recall stone. #Return to #Go back towards the Deathfist Jail area, then go down another flight of steps before you actually enter the jail. Kill any preaetorian guards there, along with elites. Run through the passages there (not the ones that lead back towards the sewers)--the ones near the henchling bookie. You'll want a scout for this to track if any praetorian guard got stuck in the walls. If so, you'll need to...well, something. We basically trained the entire set of roaming guards along with every named we could find and we happened to get the praetorian in that pull. Once you kill all those, the gates open up into the arena. #After everyone is in the arena, click the gong and then The Harrower of Zek will spawn. He is a level 40-42 Heroic mob. He has horrible knockback. #After he dies Emperor Fyst will be on his throne at the top of the Citadel (if he is not there, make sure you have killed Chief Torturer Goortz AND High Priest Kuzbak). He is a level 42 heroic mob. Kill him for reward. Rewards * * Category:Deathfist Citadel Quests